Down Under
by Silver Ride
Summary: Spirits start appearing. Gods go missing. And what do I have to do in it? I get to go find the god and stop the random spirits. 4 demigods have to go on an epic quest to find a missing god and banish spirits from the Underworld from the would of the living. Can they do it, or will spirits haunt Earth forever? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Heyo everyone it's Silver. My OC comp for this story was a huge success, and I wanna thank everyone who entered an OC in it. Here are the OCs that are going to be on the quest, their bios, and the summary of this story. I will try to include everyone, but no promises.

The three lucky demigods going on this quest are Ali Brooks, Copper Auno, and Frank "The Tank" De Marco. And of course, my OC will also be on the quest, making a team of 4. Her name is Lila Walker.

Summary: Spirits start appearing. Gods go missing. And what do I have to do in it? I get to go find the god and stop the random spirits. 4 demigods have to go on an epic quest to find a missing god and banish spirits from the Underworld from the would of the living. Can they do it, or will spirits haunt Earth forever?

**OCs:**

My OC-

Name: Lila Walker

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Hades

Motal Parent/Family: Anne-Marie Walker, deceased

Hero/Villain: Hero, leader of quest

Appearance-

Hair: Really straight dark hair that goes down to her waist, always has neon highlights of different colors in it

Eye Color: Dark brown, virtually black with gold specks

Clothes: Black and silver button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, black north face fleece, neon splatter painted black converse, nerd glasses (fake)

Other: Doesn't use makeup, is about 5'10".

About-

Personality: Lila is really sweet if you get the chance to meet her and get on her good side, as she isn't a people person. If you try to talk to her when she doesn't want to and get on her bad side, she can be really sarcastic. She is ADHD and dyslexic, and she can be a little bipolar sometimes. Lila isn't afraid to go to people for things, but she usually keeps to herself. She is very quiet. Lila can keep calm under huge amounts of stress, but when she gets mad nobody wants to be near her. She also isn't very social.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes black, but not an emo, Imagine Dragons, and Hermes kids, as she usually hangs out with them. Dislikes children of Aphrodite, Taylor Swift, makeup, and stalkers.

Fears: Spiders, falling in love, Aphrodite kids, and spoons.

Fatal Flaw: Holding grudges like every Hades kid, and being able to trust people because Lila has trust issues.

History: Lila was born in 1927 in New York when Anne-Marie Walker and Hades met each other in a hotel. She was staying there for a family reunion, but no one know why Hades was.

When Lila was 15, she was put in the Lotus Casino by her father Hades to protect her from WWII. She came out in 2011 (the story is present day), when she was still 15, and found Camp Half-Blood when she followed one of her fathers hellhounds to camp.

Lila stays at camp year round, because as a daughter of the Big Three, she attracts many monsters.

Hometown: New York, New York

Fighting-

Weapon: Stygian iron dagger with silver bow and arrows, bow and arrows gift from Artemis

Strengths: Can summon skeletons and other creatures from the Underworld, long range fighting (bow and arrows), hand-to-hand combat

Weaknesses: Summoning creatures and warriors takes up a lot of energy, fighting with a sword

Powers (summoning fire, water, etc.): Summoning skeletons and other creatures from Underworld

Other-

How long have they been at camp?

Since she came out of the Lotus Casino at 15

Year round or summer?

Year round, attracts too many monster being a daughter of the Big Three

Friends: Coming soon

Interests: most things Underworld

Sports: Lacrosse and cross-country

Anything Else: Chosen to lead the quest, gets prophecy from Oracle

* * *

Other Members of Quest-

Name: Alison 'Ali' Brooks

Age (please make them around 16!): 15, turning 16 next month when the story comes out:))

Godly Parent: Hecate

Motal Parent/Family: Father, David Brooks, 35

Hero/Villan: Hero

Appearance-

Hair: Wavy Light Chestnut Brown hair that goes down to her waist. Her hair is streaked with bright blue.

Eye Color: Bright green with a purple rim

Clothes (all camp clothes are the same: CHB shirt and jeans): She also wears combat boots, a floral circle scarf, leather jacket, chain necklaces, and a navy bow on her head.

Other: She was singled out as a freak at home. Her father died due to Ali's anger when she was younger. It lead her to travel to many foster homes, but she eventually gets kicked out of a foster home because they think she does witchcraft (which is true) and is a freak. When she was 12, she ran away from her 10th foster home and was soon found by a satyr. She was quickly brought to camp and was claimed quickly as a daughter of Hecate.

About-

Personality (detailed!): She hids a great deal of pain by covering the pain with humor. She is smart (not as smart as the Athena cabin, just smarter than some demigods), sarcastic and trustworthy. She does have a serious side, and she is serious when there is danger. She also comes up with clever comebacks.

Likes: magic, the darkness, the moon, ghosts, spending time with friends, pranking, and joking around

Dislikes: being called a freak, bullies, snobs, arrogant people

Fears: being neglected and being the weak link

Fatal Flaw: inferiority

History: When she was born, she inherited Hecate's rare powers of necromancy, ghosts, and the night (check wikipedia, that is some of Hecate's power). She can talk to the dead, control the ghosts, and control the darkness. Ali also can control Empusas. She does have magic powers, like regular Hecate kids, but her magic is weaker and powerful spells can knock her out for a few hours. But, her other powers take little energy and power from her. Her father, step-mother, and half siblings neglect her, calling her a freak of nature. One day, she had enough of it and accidently controlled expelled some magic and made the house explode. Only Ali survived. No family would take her in, so she was sent to foster homes. She eventually had to switch foster homes because the owners of the foster care "doesn't want a freak" in their homes. After going to 10 foster homes when she was 12, she ran away. she was was soon found by a satyr and was quickly brought to camp and was claimed quickly as a daughter of Hecate.

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Fighting-

Weapon: She uses a dagger

Strengths: Her powers, her quickness

Weaknesses: using too much magic can drain her out easily, her far away combat.

Powers (summoning fire, water, etc.): she inherited Hecate's rare powers of necromancy, ghosts, and the night (check wikipedia, that is some of Hecate's power). She can talk to the dead, control the ghosts, and control the darkness. Ali also can control Empusas. She does have magic powers, like regular Hecate kids, but her magic is weaker and powerful spells can knock her out for a few hours. But, her other powers take little energy and power from her.

Other-

How long have they been at camp? Three years

Year round or summer? Year rounder

Friends: (you can PM me with friends after the OCs are out) any is fine. But I'll pm you if you need help.

Interests: shopping, gymnastics, the moon, pranking

Sports: gymnastics

Anything Else: pm if I missed anything.

* * *

Name: Copper Auno

Age (please make them around 16!): 16

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Motal Parent/Family: Sarah Auno

Hero/Villan: Hero

Appearance-

Hair: A wild mess of curly copper colored strands

Eye Color: copper

Clothes (all camp clothes are the same: CHB shirt and jeans): Long green shirt with ripped up jeans and a jean jacket

Other: copper colored skin too

About-

Personality (detailed!): Copper loves to work in the forges, but that doesn't mean she's awkward and unsocial, she has friends and they are a very tight-nit group, she can be sarcastic and is overall friendly

Likes/Dislikes: likes: the forges, outside, beautiful things

Dislikes: Drew, rain, being call metal girl (due to the name copper with copper hair , eyes and skin)

Fears: being useless

Fatal Flaw: she's impatient

History: Copper lived with her mom until a satyr found her in 7th grade when she was 13. When she was almost at camp the satyr was killed and she had to make it to camp on her own. This gave her a VERY mild case of PTSD. She's alright though with only a few flashbacks every month and her friends help her though it.

Hometown: Shreveport, Louisiana

Fighting-

Weapon: A hammer

Strengths: she very strong and Agile

Weaknesses: she doesn't always thinks before doing something in battle

Powers (summoning fire, water, etc.): she is a fire user

Other- nope

How long have they been at camp? Three years

Year round or summer? Year around

Friends: Ali, Serene, other Hephaestus kids

Interests: Forging, making something beautiful,doing something that matters

Sports: Track

Anything Else: her signature move is bashing a monsters head in with her hammer

* * *

Name: Frank "The Tank" De Marco (can be referred to as Frank or Tank)

Age (please make them around 16!): 18

Godly Parent: Ares

Mortal Parent/Family: Renee De Marco (mother), Allen Richardson (Mom's boyfriend). Both are nice, caring people. Mom knows about Ares being Frank's father but can't see through the Mist.

Hero/Villain: preferably a Hero

Appearance-

Hair: Black hair, styled like Channing Tatum

Eye Color: Brown

Clothes (all camp clothes are the same: CHB shirt and jeans): Red muscle shirt, Back leather vest, Jeans and combat boots, black biker glasses (if that makes sense to you)

Other: Muscular, some small scars on his on his arms from playing football

About-

Personality (detailed!): He likes to act tough at all times (I'm not saying he isn't tough cause he is), but he does have a caring side, he will do anything to protect his friends and family. He knows when to not to joke around and risk his friends' lives. He also has an anger management issue. if he gets provoked, his anger will get the best of him and he may/will lash out (depending on the situation). He likes to joke around with his friends and knows when he needs to get serious. Isn't one to open up to others due to trust issues, but will open up to his mom and a one or two of his friends.

Likes: Sports, working out, hanging out, video games

Dislikes: Bullies, upsetting his friends, his friends in danger

Fears: Death (him or his friends dying), helplessness

Fatal Flaw: Anger

History: When he was younger, he was always the "different" one. He was bigger than everyone else in elementary school (not freakishly big but bigger than normal), and everyone made fun of him because of his size. This is where he learned not to easily trust anyone. Later on in high school, he joined he football team and wrestling team. Because of his size, he became the star linebacker and led his team/school to two consecutive football titles his sophomore and junior years. He is currently a senior in high school. No one is making fun of him anymore, but he still has trust issues and still wont open up to anyone except his mom and his one/two friend(s).

Hometown: Boston, MA

Fighting-

Weapon: battle axe img:

Strengths: Has strength (both physical and mental) to carry on a long fight and has speed (this coming from training and football)

Weaknesses: easily angered and loses his ability to think clearly when angered enough

Powers (summoning fire, water, etc.): can engulf whatever he is holding in flames. This can empower his weapon and give it a fire element or engulf an enemy's weapon in flames and make them drop (as long as the enemy isn't resistant to fire.

Other-

How long have they been at camp? since they were 13

Year round or summer? Summer but does visit on major holidays (spring break, Christmas [when not at home], etc.)

Friends: (you can PM me with friends after the OCs are out)

Interests: not sure what to put here. interests as in love interest? maybe, sure, up to you. cant think of any other interests.

Sports: football, wresting, lacrosse

Anything Else: I know the name is the same as a character that Rick uses, but I swear this is my actual name I am using for my character. Most of the things I put into my character are based off of me and my life. The only real name from my life is the character's name, which is mine. That is all.

* * *

Ok guys there are the bios for the characters on the quest. If your character isn't here then he or she is going to be a minor character or villain. Makers of OCs, if I got anything wrong feel free to PM me and correct me. I copy-pasted all the bios, so they should be the way everyone submitted them. I will try to get this story started soon but no promises!

Until next time,

Silver


	2. HIATUS NOTE

Heyo everyone Silver here. I'm not going to say all that crap about why all my stories are going on hiatus. Just gonna say it now. All my stories are going on hiatus. I'm taking a few weeks to a few months off to draw on DA. I made a new account, and I love to draw, almost as much as I love to write. If any of you want to know my deviant name, PM me and I'll tell you it.

Back in a few weeks to a few months,

Silver Ride


End file.
